Time Machine Dreams
by zozobot101
Summary: Eleven year old Noodle gets sick and in her dream she finds a time machine. She gets to see everything that happens in the past and future, including herself in Hell and the Cyborg Noodle. She has to find ways to save herself and her friends.
1. Down With the Sickness

"Noodle!" a voice gruffs from not too far away. It is Murdoc. I am staring out the window watching the neon orange sun slowly sink away to nothing. Well, I am also thinking about other things.

"Noodle!" he yells again."Where are ya!"

I sigh taking away from my thoughts. "Hai Murdoc-san." I say quietly. I know that he has something new to yell about now.

"What the 'ell Noodle! Why did you jus' run away from practice like that!" He huffs. I had run away from practice earlier. I started to feel a little funny although I don't know why. I had simply said that I needed some air and bursted out the doors in a sweat. While I was playing the guitar I was thinking about 2D. Okay, I sorta have a little silly crush on him, but I try not to think about it too much. I mean this is ridiculous. I am only eleven years old, and I have a crush on a twenty-three year old. Lately though I start to feel wierd around him and I blush uncontrollably. I just hope he hasn't noticed my strange behavior.

"Like I said I just needed some fresh air." I repeat myself. He didn't say anything and mumbles gibberish on the way out the door. All of the sudden I am starting to feel kind of tingly and strange. What is wrong with me? I clutch my stomach.

Just then 2D walks in with a concerned look on his face. "You alrigh' love?" he asks. I think he notices that I have started to tremble and shiver madly. I feel cold like ice, but hot like fire. My face is completely red and sweaty, and I am hyperventilating. I stand up and try to say something,  
but I can only choke out noises.

2D stares at me, scared. "Is there anything I can do fer you? Do you need to go to the hospital or sumfink, Noodle? You okay? Noodle can you talk?" he spurts out frantically.

I attempt at saying something again, but nothing comes out this time. My mouth starts to water and I feel the contents of my stomach force themselves out. Oh no! It lands all over 2D's shirt!

"Gaaagghhhh! Me shirt!" he yells, but then he realizes that I had just vomited. "No no! It's alrigh', Noods! I can put on another shirt! Le's take care of you now then shall we." 2D trys to walk toward me, most likely to carry me off to my room. I am trying to apologize about throwing up all over his shirt, but then the world starts to spin around all funky. I start to tip forward a little, losing my balance. Everything is starting to fade out including 2D and his frantic shouts. It's all turning dark. Then the blackness completely swallows everything before I land on the floor, face first.

And now there is nothing.


	2. Apple Juice and Chicken Chunks

I wake up on my bed in my bedroom. I am neatly tucked in and I now have my Powerpuff Girl pajamas on with my radio helmet off. I groan in pain at how bad my face hurts and how sick I feel. Oh crap! I remember throwing up all over 2D's shirt. Will he be mad at me when he sees me again?

2D and Russell both walk into my room. "You feelin' any better?" 2D asks with concern. I groan and shake my head no. I truely do feel awful. Russell hands me a tray with chicken noodle soup on it. "I know that soup always helps me when I'm sick." He says. He also gives me some apple juice and says, "I hope that you feel better soon." He exits.

I slowly start to slurp at my soup and apple juice. 2D comes to sit next to me on the bed. I think he knows exactly what I what I am thinking about.

"Don' worry, love. My shirt is clean now. It really wasn' a big deal at all." he says in a comforting tone. I start to feel a little better about that whole incident. Suddenly I feel like I am going to vomit again. I look around frantically, seeing if there is a trash can or anything near by.

"Trash can's right there, love." He says, pointing next to my bed. I bend over the trash can, all of the chicken chunks and apple juice come spewing out. I feel 2D's hands stroke my short black hair out of my sweaty face.

Once I am done, I lay back on my bed, feeling as weak and fragile as ever. 2D pulls out some pills from his pocket. "Here, why don't you take these pills. They will block all the pain." After he says this, he takes one himself without any liquids to wash it down. He holds out a capsule to me, breaks it in half, and I take it. I swallow it down with some more of the apple juice.

"Arigato, 2D-san. Watashi wa anata o aishite." I barely manage to croak this out.

"I love you too, Noodle." he says. I look at him in shock and he just smiles at me. I blush a little. I didn't intentionally mean for him to know what I said. It's exactly why I said it in Japanese. Maybe he has been studying just for me. I start to feel a little woozy. I think the pills are already kicking in. I yawn and curl up into a comfortable position.

I start to drift away into a deep sleep. 


	3. 1989

**Hey its zozobot101! If you are reading this THEdragon-of-rainbows don't worry about the whole romance thing. It doesn't have to do with little Noodle. It will be with her in the future you know. I know its kinda wierd that little Noodle has a crush on 2D, but there is a reason for it later. I changed the genre just for you because I was afraid that more people wouldn't like that too. OH AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D! I literally danced around my room for ten minutes! Chapter 3 is where the story really begins!**

I wake up once again in my room, but this time everything feels different. The door seems to be placed more to the left and my paper lanterns are blue instead of red. Or am I just imagining all of this. I decide that it's just because I am still sick or maybe it's 2D's pills. I climb out of my bed with no purpose at all. I study my room again to see if anything is still different when I notice a very strange thing.

It looks a lot like the lift in Kong Studios right there in the middle of my room. It has a strange smoke hanging around it, and there are little flashing light of red and blue on it. I rub my little slits of eyes just to see if it will go away. Nope, still there. Out of curiosity, I decide that I will check it out.

I bravely put my radio helmet on, pretending that I am going on a very important mission. I take off my Powerpuff pajamas and put on my Clint Eastwood outfit. I walk up to the strange lift looking thing in my room and it automatically opens up for me.

Inside, it still looks like the lift, but there is a thing that says the current date and another one that is set to 1989. This must be some sort of time machine. There is a lever next to it that is just waiting to be pulled. I think about pulling and decide that I must. I dared myself so now I have to. I slowly put out a hand and very carefully pull the lever, looking away with my eyes closed.

I wait. Nothing happens. I am just about to step out, but then it starts to rock violently back and forth. I run into one side, and then the other. I start to feel a little dizzy, so I drop to the floor in a curled up ball. I sit there sliding on floor for a while until the jerking around stops. I slowly stand back up and wonder what the heck just happened. I want to get out of her really bad now. I don't like being in this small space.

Without thinking, I use my martial arts skills to kick down the door. It looks like I am in a closet of some sort. There are some coats hanging behind me. I notice that the time machine is gone. I start to panic, but a boy's voice interupts my thoughts.

"Mummy! My head hurts!" the boy complains. I crack the door open really quietly and peer out. I see a boy about my age standing in a living room, holding his head. He looks sort of familiar for some reason. His voice was too. A woman in a nurse outfit stands next to him.

"Here you go, Stu." she says holding out some pills. She exits the room while he is swallowing the pills. He sits on a couch and starts watching TV. Stu! Stuart! Of course I know that name! Is it really him? I study him closely. He has nicely combed brown hair and brown eyes. Even with the brown hair and eyes it still looks like him.

I have the urge to run out and shout 2D's name. I want help. I feel scared and alone. I still don't know my way back to 2001 since the time machine isn't here. Well what else can I do? I can't be stuck in here forever. I try to think of all the things I can say to him when I come out. I know I have to call him Stuart or he won't understand me. 2D or Stu leaves the room. Now what can I do?

I suck in a deep breath. Here it goes. I burst through the the door, trying to get things over with. Through the window, I can see Stu climbing a tree outside. I walk toward the door. Good thing the house is empty. I open the door to the backyard and step out, just hidden by Stu's view. He's gonna wonder what a Japanese girl is doing in his backyard. I step out into view and walk over to the tree.

I look at him from the foot of the tree. "Hallo." I didn't know what else to say other than that. He stares at me with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he asks. "Um, my name is Noodle. You know me and I know you. Your name is Stuart Pot." I managed to get that much information out.

He stares at me. He looks at me like he is trying to remember who I am. "I-I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." He has a look of pure confusion on his face. I knew that this was probably going to happen. I climb up the tree and join him on the branch. He rubs his eyes, probably to see if I will disappear or something.

"I'm still here." I say, pointing to myself to show him that I am real. "Whot are you doin' here?" he asks. I decide to tell him the truth about everything. "I know you in the future. You are the singer and I am the guitarist of a band called the Gorillaz. It is supposed to be in 2001 where you are twenty-three and I'm still eleven. There was this time machine in room, and then I pulled the lever in it. I then ended up here in 1989." I don't think he will believe me, but it was still nice to get it all out.

"I'm a singer in a band, eh? The Gorillaz. I've never even sang before except for this school play we had." he says. I think he likes the thought of being in a band. "Well, trust me because you will be a really good singer one day." I say.

"So your name is Noodle. Tha's a wierd name for a person." I roll my eyes. Everybody is always saying how odd the name Noodle is, but I like being Noodle. There was a small silence. "Hey, Noodle. Dare me to climb to the top of the tree." he says this in a mischievous tone. "Err, I guess so." I reply. I don't care if he climbs to the top of the tree or not, as long as he doesn't hurt himself. I remember 2D telling me about his hair being blue. He said that he fell out of the tree in his backyard and his hair fell out. It had grown back blue after that.

"Wait!" I yell to Stu. "Come back down here. You're gonna hurt yourself and have blue hair." He looks down at me like I'm crazy. "Blue hair?" he asks. He starts to lose his balance.

"Whoa!" he cries out. Just as he is about to fall off he regains his balance. "That was a close one." A look of relief came across both of our faces. I really don't wanna deal with an unconcious Stu. He smiles, proud of himself for not falling off the tree. He jumps down to another branch, but his foot slips.

He is now falling and screaming, while he is upside down. I gasp loudly. "STU!" I yelled out. He hits the ground with a loud thud. That tree is really tall. I quickly climb down the tree and come to his side. Ahh! All of his hair fell out! His hair lies in a pile around his head. I think he is unconciuos, but at least he is still breathing. I shake him and shout, but he is unresponsive.

I run into the house. "Is anybody in here?" I yell. No answer. "Hello?" Still nothing. I run all around the house, but nobody is there. I run out onto the driveway, but there are no cars. In fact, there are no cars anywhere. No movement. I go back to Stu and sit criss crossed next to him. I cover my face with my hands and weep into them. It is hopeless. There is nothing else I can do.

Just then I hear a noise. I look up, red faced and teary. The time machine was back! Yay! I get up and dance around a little bit. I walk up to the time machine with a smile on my face. I am ready to get away from here. I remember about Stu. It would be wrong to just leave him here alone with no one to take care of him. I walk up to him and drag him by his legs into the time machine.

**So where will Noodle go next and how will she handle young 2D? I guess you will have to wait! Chapter 4 will be up soon! :D Reviews anyone? Did you like it? This is my first fanfic so I wanna know!**


	4. Cyborg

I'm now in the time machine with unconscious Stu lying limply on the floor. Now the time is set to the future. I'm scared to go to 2010, but I don't know how else to set it back to the true time that I belong in. Maybe if I do this long enough it will finally go back to 2001 by itself. I reach out and pull the lever because I know this is the only thing I can do.

Once again it shakes around, and jerks me from side to side. I can't sit down though because Stu's body covers the ground of the machine. It stops now, and it seems to have lasted a little shorter this time. People aren't supposed to see their futures. What if it's completely horrible, but what if it's wonderful. I guess I will never know until I come out.

It looks like we are at an entrance because there are two big double doors with a seagull and a pelican sitting on a railing. The place looks like an island. It is completely surrounded by ocean and is covered with litter. It is kind of disgusting, but the pink ground looks pretty. I went over to touch it because it doesn't look like sand. That's weird. It feels exactly like _plastic_. A plastic beach.

I grab Stu and drag him into the entrance. A little man in a white suit tells me to use the lift. "The lift! The lift, boss!" he shouts. I pull Stu into the lift and look at all of the floors. I see one labelled "2D's Room" and automatically want to go there. But then I see another one that says "Engine Room/Noodle's Cupboard". I gasp. What's in there? Is it future me? Okay, I have to see this now. I push the button, and then the lift slowly goes down.

It finally comes to a stop and opens. I pull Stu and leave him right outside the lift. The room is really big, and it has all the stuff that would usually be in an engine room. I spot the door that says "Noodle's Cupboard" on it. I walk up to it and slowly creak the door open.

At first, it is pitch dark, but my eyes slowly start to adjust. I see weapons lying on the ground. Lots of guns and bullets. Why are there weapons in _my_ cupboard? I look up and see a girl's figure. Is it me? I notice that there are a lot of wires hanging around the figure. They look like they are connected to her. I search for a light and switch it on. I am shocked by what I see.

There is a girl who is probably about sixteen years old slumped against the wall. She _does_ have wires that are attached all over her back. I can't see her face, but she has short choppy purple hair. She wears a military style outfit. She has on a short sleeved gray shirt with buttons down the side, a belt, shorts, black tights, tall buckled boots, and a blue hat. Who is this? Is it still me? What's with all the wires on her anyway? As I stare at her in disbelief, she pulls off all the wires.

"Charging complete." she says in a somewhat robotic tone. Her voice also has a Japanese accent to it, just like me. She turns around and stares blankly at me. Her bangs completely cover her eyes, so I can't actually see her staring at me. She has the fist on her shirt that I sometimes wear.

"A-Are you N-Noodle?" I stutter. For some reason, I don't think she's even human. "I am Cyborg Noodle. I must exterminate you, for it is Master Murdoc's orders to destroy any intruders."

Cyborg Noodle! This isn't me! Where is the real Noodle? And why is there a Cyborg Noodle anyway? I know Murdoc must have something to do with this since she said Master Murdoc.

All of the sudden a gun comes out of her mouth and I scream. I immediately drop to the floor, right when the the bullet shoots. I grab a random gun on the floor and run out of the cupboard, still screaming. Young Stu begins to stir from his unconsciousness.

"Stu! Run! Get into the lift!" I yell, totally freaking out. I don't think he has registered what is going on yet. Poor Stu. He has to wake up in a completely random place with a cyborg trying to blow our brains out. The cyborg shoots at Stu, barely missing him. I bravely hold up my gun and pull the trigger, while running to the lift. It hits the cyborg in her right arm, but it doesn't seem to affect her.

I run into the lift and help up a shivering, bald Stu. He looks so pathetic and scared. Maybe I should've just left him in 1989. He might've been better off there. I lead him back into the lift, and press the button for 2D's room several times. Cyborg Noodle is so close to the lift when the doors close. I sigh in relief. I lean back against the wall and slide down to the floor.

My heart is beating so fast, I think that it will pop out of my chest. Stu was cowering in fear next to me, shivering. A thought hits me. What will happen when 2D sees his younger self and the other way around? That wouldn't be very good. The lift stops. Stu is still a trembling lump on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about this, Stu." I say with guilt in my voice. I hold up the gun in my hand and whack him really hard in the head. He shrieks in pain, but then he's out cold. I drag him by his arms and keep him propped by the door that says "2D's Room". I force my hand to the doorknob, and open it really quietly.

**Ooohhh! It's a cliffy! Special thanks to all my reviewers who help support me through my story! :D Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	5. 2D's Room

I open the door to reveal a somewhat older looking 2D sleeping in a bed. He must be around thirty years old now. The only difference that I really see in him is that he has shorter hair, more creases on his forehead, and he seems to look like he has more muscle on him.

I start to feel better when I see him, even if he's still sleeping. I now know that someone will finally know who I am. The only thing is that he'll wonder what eleven year old Noodle is doing in this time. The Noodle that he now knows should be about nineteen or twenty. I still wanna know where future me is. What if something horrible has happened to me? I will ask 2d when he wakes up.

I don't wanna wake him up right now, so I guess I'll just have to wait. I look around and decide that I will go to the edge of the bed. I curl up in a little ball by 2D's feet. This bed isn't near as comfortable as his bed in Kong Studios. It barely even feels like a mattress, but sleepiness overtakes me and I doze off.

"N-Noodle. S'at really you? Oh, I must be going completely mental!" 2D's voice wakes me. He is pacing back and forth in his small room. He takes some pills and swallows them, then starts pacing again. "No, no, Noodle's gone!" he says to himself. Gone? Gone where?

I am now completely awake. I jump off the bed. "2D!" I shout. "I missed you so much. I'm real! I am really here!" I run up and fling my arms around him, completely forgetting about everything else. He stumbles backwards in surprise, but he returns the gesture even though he probably doesn't believe that I'm real. Why should he believe that an eleven year old Noodle, who is supposedly gone now, is in 2010?

"Please believe me!" I whimper, even though he hasn't ever said anything about not believing yet. I feel on the verge of tears. I feel lost and confused. No one in another time will be able to understand me, unless I can get 2D to. I remember poor Stu that I knocked out earlier with the gun. I wonder if he is ok. I know that he is still outside of the room, unconscious.

I can't hold in the tears any longer. I break away from the hug to sit down, and start to sob. 2D comes to sit next to me. "I-Ih's okay, Noodle." 2D says awkwardly. He hesitates, but then puts his arm around me for comfort.

Just then, a really loud noise comes from behind us. 2D jumps under his covers and shivers, while screaming "WHALE! WHALE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" I look up and stop crying. There is a whale's eye peeking through the little round window, watching us. I have to admit, it is pretty creepy, but not to the point of freaking out like 2D.

I see some curtains hanging around the window, and pull them so they completely cover up the whale's eye. "Hey, 2D look! The whale is gone now!" I shout. 2D looks and slowly comes out from under the covers. He scratches the back of his head and chuckles sheepishly. "Uh sorry, I kinda got a fear of whales. It wants to eat me, it seriously wants to eat me. Its massive. It's just, like, way too big." he rambles.

"Uhm, yeah..." I didn't know 2D was scared of whales. I wonder where that fear developed anyway

There is a pause. I have a lot of questions that I know I can ask now. I'm really confused on all this business. I position myself criss crossed on the bed, facing 2D. "Uh, 2D," I ask. "What's going on here?" He sighs and rubs his temples. "Okay, I'll tell you everything that's going on." he says. "Hope I'm not just talkin' to mylself again." he adds quietly.

I can't help but feel slightly hurt by this. "I'm seriously here!" I shout almost too loud. "I was in 2001, but then this time machine was in my room! I'm lost and I need help! It won't let me go back! It only came here instead!" 2D nods slowly, as if considering this.

"Okay, I believe you, Noods." he says. I lean forward to give him a quick hug. "Thank you, 2D! I knew that you would understand!" I sit back again and become serious.

"I met Cyborg Noodle. She tried to kill me. What is she? I ask. "Oh, Cyborg?" he says in disgust. "Yeah, Murdoc created her after, uh...well, Noodle disappeared." He looks down, his face suddenly stricken with sadness.

"What has happened to me?" I ask, scared to listen."Well, Noodle...you, uh disappeared when...when the windmill crashed." He starts to look a little puffy, and puts his face in his hands. "She's dead now. She's gone. I'll be trapped here on this lousy plastic beach forever with that basturd Murdoc and his cyborg." he mumbles. I have to _die_. No, I don't wanna die. I will try to avoid windmills at all costs if that helps.

"It's okay, 2D. I'm not dead. I'm right here." I point at myself and give a small smile. He smiles back, but it is very sorrowful. I want to ask more questions, but 2D doesn't look like he's in the mood right now. I try to think of something that I know will cheer him up. I look around and spot a pile of zombie movies on the floor. Perfect! I know 2D likes those! They scare me, but I can do with it.

"Hey 2D, wanna watch a zombie movie?" I ask. He sniffles, but immediatly looks up when I say this. "Sure, Noods. You can never turn down a zombie movie."" he says enthusiastically. He goes over to the stash of movies and picks up one.

"How about this one?" he says, holding up Dawn of the Dead. "Uh, sure." I say with fear in my voice. A few months ago, I watched a zombie movie with 2D. I had horrible nightmares, so I had to sleep in 2D's room.

2D puts the movie in and lays back down on the bed. I go to the foot of the bed and watch intently, but soon I am clinging to 2D's side in fear. I don't know how, but 2D is finding amusement in these movies. He laughs at the most gruesome parts,  
while I whimper, completely scared out of my mind. He also likes to yell at the people on the screen, only to get no response.

"Oy! You bettah watch out for tha' zombie!" he shouts. I can't help but giggle a little bit, but become completely scared again when the zombie starts to eat the human.

About halfway through the movie, there is a knock on the door. Oh no! Stu must have woken up! The door opens and judging by the shadow its not Stu at all. If it's not Stu then who is it?

The person is now completely in view. In the doorway stands a girl in striped stockings, a small white dress with red pockets, and a cat mask.

**Oooohhhhhh! Bet you don't know who it is! JK! Reviews? I'll make you my best friend!**


	6. Reunion

Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter after quite a while. I've either been busy or not up to it, but aren't you glad that it's finally here! Yayzers! Okay now I have to give special thanks to all the people who review! They need some appreciation for supporting me to write you know! A special thanks to Mila27, TheMidniteSprite, Karen007, tatyana davis, and reader. An extra special thanks to love-is-free23, THEdragon-of-rainbows, and blue-eyed-cow for either being consistent with reviewing my story or sending me private messages. And thank you so much jillybean1028! You were even at my house when I wrote one of my chapters! Don't pay attention to Steve, he is a creeper dude! Okay well if I were you I would read the chapter now! Thanks for patience by the way!

The girl in the cat mask stares at us and 2D and I stare back. The movie ends and still no one has said anything. All I can hear is the sound of breathing in the small room. Finally, the girl moves forward, and slowly reaches her hands to her mask. She pauses, but lifts up her cat mask to reveal her face. I notice she has a huge bruise on one of her eyes. 2D and I gasp.

"Noodle!" 2D shouts. He jumps up, and runs to giver her a hug. She hugs him back.

"It is me." she says. I'm not dead! I knew I couldn't be dead. As I celebrate my future self being alive, older Noodle peers at me from 2D's shoulder. 2D notices her looking at me and breaks away from the hug.

"Wow! The two of you in the same time!" 2D trails off, clearly confused. Older Noodle nods knowingly at me.

"Don't worry. I remember this happening when I was younger too." she says. Oh, she must have. It is me after all.

"So wot happened to you, Noodle? I thought you were dead!" 2D exclaims. They both take a seat on the bed. Older Noodle takes in a deep breath, and begins to explain.

"I didn't actually die in the windmill crash. I had a parachute to save me. After that, I as kidnapped by a demon and taken to Hell. I was trapped in there for a few years, but Russel saved me, then we came here to where you guys are." 2D looks at older Noodle with concern.

"Are you awright. I mean, you got that huge bruise on your eye." He says, pointing at her face. She reaches up, and softly touches her bruise.

"Oh, it's okay." she says, covering it. "You get tortured in Hell." she adds somberly. She gets silent and stares down at the floor.

As I recall her saying something about Russel, 2D immediatly mentions it.

"So is Russel here too?" he asks with hope. Noodle lifts her head back up, the sadness in her face fading away

"Yes, he is here, but I am warning you now that he is really gigantic. That's how he got me here." older Noodle says.

"Wot 'appened to 'im?" 2D questions.

"I don't know. He ate too much polluted ocean material, I guess." older Noodle replies.

"Can we see 'im?" 2D asks. "Murdoc is out getting some stuff, so he won't catch me outta my room."

"Oh, I was wondering where Murdoc was." older Noodle says.

"Why are you trapped in your room, 2D? Does Murdoc make you stay in here or something?" I pipe up from the opposite side of the bed. If I didn't know better, I would think they forgot all about me.

"Why don't I tell you what's goin' on once we see Russel. We don't wanna leave 'im out." 2D says. Older Noodle agrees, and they both start to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" I shout. "Don't go out there!" But it is too late. They are already outside, staring at Stu.

"I had to bring him into the time machine with me." I explain.

"That's weird. I remember leaving Stu behind." older Noodle says. She turns to 2D. "Do you remember any of this happening when you were younger." 2D scratches his head, and stares into space.

"Er, no." he says finally. I sigh and try not to think about this time stuff too much. It is hurting my brain. Why does older Noodle remember leaving Stu behind. We are the same person, but it feels like we are to seperate beings.

"So what should we do with him? Is he still knocked out?" older Noodle asks. She must know aboout him falling out of the tree, but she doesn't know about me knocking him out with the gun. I wasn't about to tell them about that either.

"I have an idea." I say, getting 2D and older Noodle's attention. "You two should probably go and hide somewhere, and I will try to wake Stu up. He already knows me, but I can intoduce him to you guys." Stu groans softly, and rolls over.

"Let's go!" older Noodle shout-whispers to 2D. She quickly grabs one of his wrists and pulls him into the room.

Stu flutters his eyes open and sits up a few seconds after they hide. He looks around and spots me. Hopefully he remembers everything except for the gun, of course.

"Noodle?" he sounds unsure if this is my name.

"Yeah, that's me." I say. He looks around in confusion.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Um, I don't really know where we are, but trust me, it's safe." I try making him feel comfortable, but I don't even know if this place is safe, considering that we got attacked by a robot that is supposed to me.

"Did we go to the time machine?" he asks. I am glad he still remembers this. I seriously don't feel like explaining the time machine again.

"You still remember? You did hit your head pretty hard when you fell out of the tree. We're in 2010 now." I tell him.

"Whoa! That's twenty-one years into the future!" He exclaims with an amazed look on his face. How did he do that math so fast? Plus, 2D even told me that he hates math and thinking in general.

"I have some people to introduce you to. Don't worry, they're nice." I open the door, and older Noodle and 2D are already prepared, standing in the doorway. Older Noodle smiles and waves at Stu. She lightly elbows 2D in the side to do the same.

"This is older me." I say pointing to Noodle. "Just call her older Noodle, I guess." I look at Stu, but he is staring at 2D. Looking at the blue hair and black eyes, no doubt.

"And that is, uh, you." I say. Stu still looks up at 2D. 2D, looking like he is feeling a bit awkward, lowers his head to the floor. It gets silent.

"Weren't we gonna see Russel?" 2D asks. Older Noodle nods and they both head to the lift with us following behind. We all cram into the small area, and 2D presses the button that leads to the entry. My face is crushed into older Noodle's arm, my back is pressed into 2D's legs and Stu's head is barely a few inches from mine.

"You guys should hide while me and 2D talk to Russel. We will tell him all about you, and then call you out, okay?" she plans out. Me and Stu both agree. The door to the lift opens after what seems like forever, and we all tumble out. The little man in the white suit is still there, smiling as usual.

"You stay right here." older Noodle instructs us. We both sit near the doorway of the entrance, while she and 2D run outside.

I hear 2D shouting to Russel. "Russel! It's been such a long time!" Russel's laughter seems to shake the ground.

"It's great to see you guys again too." he says.

While Russel asks where Murdoc is, Stu asks, "Who is Russel anyways?"

"Russel is the drummer for Gorillaz. And if you ever hear mention of Murdoc, he is the bassist. Oh, and do not be freaked out by Russel's size. Older Noodle says that he is like a giant." I explain. While Stu and I are talking to each other, older Noodle calls us from outside.

"Noodle! Stu! You can come out now!" she shouts. I quickly run outside, but Stu only shuffles out into the light.

"Russel!" I shout, running out towards him. I try to hug him, puy only end up pressing into him like a wall.

"Noodle!" he greets back. "It's our little girl again!" I'm sure I can hear older Noodle scoffing a little bit from behind me.

Russel really was a giant. He was as tall as the entire plastic building, and not even his whole body was above the land.

"And you, Stu," Russel says, looking down at him, "Welcome to Gorillaz!" he booms. He laughs, but Stu is standing there, looking very uncomfortable.

"So 2D, what has happened to you exactly? You said you would tell us." I say impatiently.

Everyone looks at 2D to pay attention to him.

"Okay, well after the band split up, I got meh own apartment, but I was soon gassed an' taken here by Murdoc. He forces me to sing, an' I have to stay in my room all the time. He pays that whale to watch me somehow because he knows that I hate them."

"That's terrible, 2D!" older Noodle exclaims.

My stomach suddenly growls, and I clutch around it. I feel almost unbearably hungry. 2D seems to notice.

"Noodle, are you hungry?" he asks. Noodle and I both face 2D.

"Yes." We both answer at the same time. 2D only laughs.

"Don't worry. I can try to make sumfing for you all to eat, I guess." he sounds a little unsure about himself. We all head back to the entrance, leaving Russel behind. I even promised him that I would come back after we eat because I didn't want him to be lonely.

We all cram back into the lift again in the same postions for some reason.

2D says from above me, "You guys should have nicknames or sumfing so we don't get you confused. I'll call you Little Noodle," he says pointing to me. "An' you can jus' be Noodle." he says to older Noodle.

"Why can't she be Big Noodle?" I ask. I think it's a bit unfair that she just gets to be the original Noodle when I am too.

"Coz she's the Noodle in the present, an' it wouldn't be very appropriate to go an' call 'er Big Noodle."

"Fine." I sighed, trying to ignore the hunger feeling in my stomach. The lift stopped, and we all had to tumble out again. 2D walks up to the kitchen counter and stares at the cabinet for a few seconds.

"You guys can go an' sit on the lounge chairs." 2D suggests. "You can also turn on the projector, but it only plays Gorillaz music videos if you feel like watching those." This could be an opportunity to show Stu the Gorillaz music. I think he wanted to see what it sounded like.

I take Stu over to the projector, and we both sit down in the black leather lounge chairs. Older Noodle joins us too. I turn on the Clint Eastwood video, and Stu says he likes it. I also turn on 19-2000, Tomorrow Comes Today, and Rock the House. There are also other videos that we have never done yet. There is one called El Manana, but Noodle says she would prefer not to watch that one, so we end up watching another one called Dirty Harry. While we are watching the rapping part, older Noodle calls to check on 2D.

"How's it going 2D?" she asks.

"Um, it's doing awright." he calls back, but suddenly, the stove goes into flames. Stu and I duck to the ground, while 2D runs around in a circle, screaming. Older Noodle get up and finds a fire extinguisher. She sprays the white foamy stuff all over the fire, and it dies out. 2D is panting against the wall with a panicked look on is face. Older Noodle looks a bit irritated.

"What were you doing?" she asks. 2D has that look on his face as if he were being scolded by his mother. Suddenly older Noodle bursts into laughter.

"You can't even make food without setting something on fire!" she gasps, holding her sides.

"Well, I've never had to cook anyfing in my life. At Kong, Russel always made the food, and now Cyborg does." 2D says sheepishly.

"Who's Cyborg?" older Noodle asks.

"She's a cyborg clone of you that Murdoc made a while ago." 2D replies.

"Why did he make her? Where is she?" older Noodle questions.

"Well, she's in the cupboard down in the engineering room, but I wouldn't go down there if I were you. She has lots of weapons, and can easily kill you, Noodle." he tells her. I start to feel really impatient on this conversation.

"Can we have some food?" I whine. Noodle walks over to the counter, and expertly makes noodles in under ten minutes. Soon we are all sitting down at the table, eating the delicious noodles. It is silent almost the whole time we eat our dinner except for Noodle and 2D talking about Kong and how it used to be. When I am finished, I ask if I can go back outside to see Russel.

When I am about to ask Stu if he wants to come with me, he is already asleep in his chair. I go down the lift by myself and run outside to see Russel.

"Baby girl!" he greets, offering out his hand, and I climb on top of it.

"I told you I would be back." I say on his hand. He lifts me up to his face and inspects me.

"Yup, you are just as prescious as I remember." he says.

I stay out there for a while, and mostly Russel keeps talking about how much he missed his little Noodle and stuff.

"You know, you should really be going to bed now." he says in a parental way.

"I know, but where should I sleep, Russel-san?" I ask.

"Just ask 2D. He should know." he says, lowering me to the ground. I climb off, and say good night.

"Good night, baby girl." he waves at me, then starts staring out into the sea. I go back to where I last saw 2D and Noodle, but they aren't there. Instead, I hear music coming from above me. It's the sound of the guitar and 2D singing, so I knew it must be them.

I can tell that it's coming from the balcony, so I follow the sound up the steps. I stop when my head is just poking out so I am able to see. 2D is singing softly while Noodle gently strums her guitar. They are both sitting next to each other in the plastic grass. I don't recognize the song, but it makes me feel sleepy. I get in the most comfortable position that you can get on the step, and I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

(El Manana music plays. Can you hear it?)

Omigod! Omigod! I finally finished it! Whoo! The same night that I promised in my review! This is the longest chapter that I have done so far! Well the next place she goes will be epic! I promise you! I can't do it next week because it's Mother's Day, but I will have time to do it at my Gramma's the weekend after that. Hopefully it will be out by then! I'm excited! I need more best friends so review! Reviews make me write faster too!


End file.
